


Back

by flareonfury



Category: Two of a Kind
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin wakes up and finds someone in his kitchen. Post Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 40 Days of Drabbles for me. Also written for 100_tales prompt Summer. To my knowledge there is no fanfiction for this show, so I decided to change that. This hopefully the first of many Kevin/Carrie fanfics.

Kevin Burke woke up to the most curious thing – the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Glancing over to his alarm clock, Kevin frowned in confusion.

The only person besides him that could cook (without burning something) was Ashley and since it was only eight on a weekend… in the summer, he knew that it couldn't be his daughter.

Concerned, Kevin got up and quickly put on a shirt and pants and jogged downstairs to the kitchen… only to find the last person he had suspected to be making breakfast.

"Carrie?"

Carrie turned around and grinned up at him. "Morning Kevin."

"What are you doing back so early?" Kevin questioned and before she could answer, he moved closer to her and tried to see if she was hurt anywhere. "Are you alright?"

Blushing, Carrie nodded. "I'm fine, Kevin. I just wanted to come back… I missed you guys."

"It's only been two weeks," Kevin stated, unsure of what to do or say. He wanted very much to kiss her again… had been dreaming of doing so ever since they first kissed in the airport two weeks prior.

Carrie tried to laugh it off, "I know… and it was a lot of fun, but, well…" Carrie broke off – unsure if she should continue. Carrie had no clue if Kevin had met another woman or not during her vacation to South America. That was one of the many reasons Carrie came back… she was driving herself nuts with jealousy at the possibility.

"But what?" Kevin questioned, moving even closer then he had been. Carrie's blush deepened as she stared up at him.

"It wasn't the same as it had been before… All I thought about was how Ashley would have fallen in love with this guy or that guy, Mary-Kate would have loved this or that, and what you might say. I wanted you guys to be there beside me."

Kevin smiled, "We've missed you too, Carrie. You have no idea how much."

Carrie smiled, before glancing beside her to the plates she made for the family. "I made you guys breakfast. I was just about to go up and wake the girls."

Kevin grinned, "Don't worry about it… I'll wake the girls – I want to see their face when they find out you're back."

"Thanks Kevin," Carrie said and before she could lose her nerve, pulled him down in for a kiss. Kevin silently thanked the heavens that Carrie was back… and kissing him before deepening the kiss.


End file.
